Viñetas en CienPalabras
by Malena-sama
Summary: Viñetas escritas para los retos semanales en la LJ community de 'cienpalabras'.Todos los temas,todos los personajes en cien palabras ;)
1. Reto30 Café

Hace muy poquito entré en la comunidad de LiveJournal "CienPalabras" (http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ cienpalabras/) donde escribimos 'drabbles'. La verdad es que no esperaba encontrar todo lo que encontré: originalidad y buenas ideas a raudales. Realmente os recomiendo que os paséis porque hay auténticas maravillas. Animada ante tanta participación, me apunté y estos son los resultados

La comunidad consiste en que cada semana se propone un reto y uno hace 'drabbles' relacionados con el reto de alguna forma. Por cada 'drabble' bien hecho de 100 palabras justas te cuentan 10 puntos para tu casa. Gana la casa con más puntos

Semana 19-25 de Julio 2004

_**Desayuno, Estimulante, Cena Ravenclaw**_

**Título: **Desayuno  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Caf  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Ron y Pig  
**Notas de Autor: **Mi primera viñeta! :S A ver que tal, nunca había hecho nada como esto...  
PD:Adoro a Pig, tenía que ponerlo en algún sitio XD  
  
Los ululeos constantes de Pigwidgeon solo hacían que dar a Ron más dolor de cabeza esa mañana.  
  
Hacía una semana que no le había hecho entregar ninguna carta y el animal revoloteaba excitadísimo alrededor de su cabeza mientras bajaba a la cocina.  
  
"Necesito un café. Ya" pensó agobiado.  
  
Se hizo solo en poco minutos tal y como Ron parecía necesitar: muy cargado.  
  
En uno de los vuelos kamikazes, Pig cayó de pleno en la taza de su amo. Cuando el pajarito sacó la cabeza, Ron comprobó que había bebido parte de su contenido.  
  
El día iba a ser muy largo.

**Título: **Estimulante  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Caf  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Draco/Hermione  
**Notas de Autor: **No podía faltar... mi pareja preferida y la mejor manera de ponerse en marcha XD  
  
-Por si no lo sabias, el café es un gran estimulante para casos como estos, Harry– la cantinela camino al campo de Quidditch de Hermione estaba crispando los nervios de todos los jugadores de ambos equipos. – sobretodo antes de un partido.  
  
-Calla de una vez Granger!–escupió Draco cuando sus amigos huyeron de ella despavoridos.  
  
-No me da la gana Malfoy!–respondió ofendida–Tu no vas a hacerme callar!  
  
La agarró fuertemente de la túnica y le pegó uno de esos besos que tiran de espaldas.  
  
-Esto sí es un gran estimulante–sonrió burlón antes de marcharse hacia los vestidores.

**Título: **Cena Ravenclaw  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **Caf  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Luna y Cho  
**Notas de Autor: **Quizás el personaje más difícil de mantener en carácter de todos los que he leído! No tenía pensado poner a Cho, sino a una simple compañera, pero luego pensé que si teníais que imaginaros la cara de alguien, mejor que fuera de un personaje que ya tuvierais su cara en mente  
  
Ella ya había aceptado hacía tiempo que la gente era extraña y que hacía preguntas extrañas.  
  
-Lovegood, son las nueve de la noche–le murmuró Cho Chang, que estaba sentada enfrente.  
  
-Y que?- sorbió tranquilamente su cuarta taza de café.  
  
-¡¿Para que demonios tomas café a las nueve de la noche?! Luego no podrás dormir!  
  
-Para tu información, el café es muy bueno para defenderse contra las banshees mientras duermes -dijo sin dejar de observar su bebida.- No soportan el aliento a café.  
  
-No hay banshees en Hogwarts. – sentenció Cho mirándola incrédula.  
  
-Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer.

----

PD: Esa semana ganó Hufflepuff


	2. Reto31 Mortífagos

¡Otra semana! Hubo algunos problemas por el hecho de meterme en camisa de once varas y escribir un ferviente Draco/Hermione (del que soy mega fan) en un sitio dónde solo exístia el Ron/Hermione. Pero después de unos 'amigables' comentarios, todo volvió a la normalidad. Es decir, yo a escribir DHr que e slo mío! XD

El reto fue Mortífagos, y además era de lo más especial: viñetas de 200 palabras ;) Todo un reto!

Semana 26-1 de Julio/Agosto 2004

**Título: **Cazador y presa  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **200  
**Reto: **Mortífagos  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Mcnair  
**Notas de Autor: **La tercera peli deja sus marcas...

Durante toda su vida, siempre tubo muchas piezas por cazar. Era un cazador nato, y estaba hecho para eso. Agarrar a la presa y matarla.

Lord Voldemort lo había reclutado con ese fin, para ser su mano castigadora en aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarle. Y él siempre había cumplido con ello.

Sabía que su Lord sabía que nadie como el exSlytherin para cumplir con ese tipo de 'molestos' encargos.

Pero había cosas que McNair no soportaba... y era que una presa que todo el mundo considerará fácil se le escapara de las manos sin dejar rastro.

Odió el momento en el que su objetivo huyó como el viento sin darle oportunidad de ni siquiera perseguirlo. Desde entonces había sido su obsesión atraparlo y retorcerle el cuello como debía. Sabía que tenía aliados que lo protegerían, pero él sería más inteligente, oh si...

El tema le había obsesionado muchísimo más desde toda la redada en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando había vuelto a ver a Black. Sabía lo mucho que Black quería a su presa... sabía que Black lo protegía!

Algo así como el muchacho Potter. Si, el jodido hipogrifo se parecía bastante a Potter.

Los dos eran asquerosamente Gryffindor.

**Título: **Despertar  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **200  
**Reto: **Mortífagos  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Draco/Hermione  
**Notas de Autor: **Sé que no os gusta, sorry, pero es que con esta pareja las ideas me salen solas! U Además, el reto de esta semana era demasiada tentación XD

La cabeza le daba vueltas y un agradable sopor la invadía. Hasta que notó que no esta sola en la cama. Y que esa NO era su cama. Como podría ella ser tan snob de tener sábanas de seda verde?

Verde Slytherin.

"Merlín" se había puesto más pálida que la natural piel del chico que dormía tranquilamente a su lado, bien tapadito.

No había pasado. Ella no había pasado siete años en Hogwarts, peleando contra peligros de todo tipo, ayudando a la Orden y cuidándose de Voldemort para ahora encontrar que se había acostado con... Draco...

"Si su padre se entera de esto, lo matará" pensó medio aliviada. Almenos no estaba ella sola en apuros.

Al verlo pensó que no parecía tan terrible, así dormido. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un chico de su misma edad. Sabía que había cometido un desliz terrible, pero si conseguía hacerlo razonar esto no tenía porque pasar de esa habitación.

Lo estudió con calma hasta que su vista se quedó fija en el brazo derecho que estaba tapado entre los pliegues de la sábana.

"A menos..." Podría ser que...? "Merlín" se repitió de nuevo.

Con un sudor frío, Hermione levantó la tela.

----

PD: Esa semana ganamos nosotros!! Junto con Ravenclaw


	3. Reto33 El Profeta

¡Hola en una semana más! Para Annie (gracias por tu comment, me alegro q te gustaran los Draco/Hermione!) que me preguntaba cual era la dirección de la comunidad "CienPalabras" - http:www. livejournal. com/ community/ cienpalabras/ , aunque en el primer "capítulo" ya la había puesto U

Últimamente, si comparo con algunas viñetas de mis compañeros, me doy cuenta de que las mías son algo flojitas, aunque estoy esforzándome en que tengan más espíritu!

El reto de esta semana era "El Profeta"

Semana 9-15 Agosto

**Título: **Auténtica vergüenza  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Profeta  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Ginny y Harry  
**Notas de Autor: **No soy muy fan de Ginny, pero decidí darle una oportunidad. Está clarísimo que si me pasara lo que le pasa me muero de vergüenza XD

Aunque normalmente participara activamente en los chismorreos de sus compañeras, el tema de conversación de ese día la ponía MUY nerviosa.

-Y visteis como agarró la snitch? Dio una vuelta impresionante! –chilló una.

-Ya está bien! Basta!

-Pero Ginny... si ha salido en el Profeta y todo!– se defendió otra.

-¿Y? No niego que Harry esté para quitar el hipo pero no por eso...!!

El grito quedó cortado cuando chocó con alguien que giraba la esquina.

-Hola Ginny– dijo Harry todo cortado antes de irse, acompañado por las risitas histéricas de sus amigas.

¿Alguna vez había creído sentir auténtica vergüenza?

**Título: **Nueva Mascota  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Profeta  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Ron, Molly, Arthur y Scabbers.  
**Notas de Autor: **Ron y su terrible trauma con la pobreza. Arthur en estado profético. Si ellos supieran...

-¡Pero Mamá! ¡Mírala!– un pequeñisimo Ron luchaba por asomar su pecosa nariz encima de la mesa- ¡Esta hecha un desastre!

-Ya basta cariño. -respondió suave pero terminantemente Molly– Una rata es una mascota muy buena para un niño de tu edad. Lo leí en el Profeta.

-Seguro que no se refiere a ratas viejas y decoloradas por hechizos que no sirven para nada! –soltó él, dolido.

-¡Ronald!

Arthur dobló el Profeta y miró amablemente a su hijo.

-Estoy seguro que hasta una rata tan vulgar como esa te puede dar muchas sorpresas, hijo.

-Si... Claro. – y miró escéptico a Scabbers.

**Título: **Lo que él realmente quiere  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Profeta  
**Personajes o Parejas: **¿?  
**Notas de Autor: **Al final, los padres acaban por ser más iguales de lo que creen.

Su padre le traía por el camino de la amargura. Siempre pensando en que sería lo mejor para su fama y prestigio. Le había sentado como una patada al estómago cuando su cara había salido a todo movimiento en la portada del Profeta con un artículo de lo más sensacionalista.

Y es que ese artículo había puesto aún más fans y obstáculos entre él y la chica que le interesaba.

Y su padre, martirizándolo como siempre con que debía superar a "ese Potter entrometido".

Amos Diggory no parecía entender que su hijo lo único que quería era deslumbrar a Cho.

--- 

PD: Esa semana, como no, ganaron los Ravenclaw. Es que está lleno, y de Gryffindors solo estoy yo y algún perdio más XD


	4. Reto36 Quidditch

Después de dos semanas sin postear nada (estaba de examenes!), me pillé un ratito para escribir alguna viñeta. Supongo que me animé al ver que la semana pasada, en el reto de 'Moda muggle' ganamos los Gryffindor! Ole, que ya era hora XD (yo y mi competitividad, sale en lo menos indicado)

El reto de la semana era "Quidditch"

**Título:** Dudley buscador  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Quidditch  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Los Dursley y Harry  
**Notas de Autor:** Soy bastante mala describiendo los Dursley, la verdad es que no les tengo mucho la mano. Con esta me atreví porque la imagen fue más fuerte que yo XD Esta viñeta está situada en el cuarto libro, cuando los Weasley han de venir a buscar a Harry para los Mundiales.

-¿Y que dices que vais a ver?–gruñó Vernon.

-Quidditch- fue la corta respuesta de Harry.

- Solo gentuza como tu tendría deportes así – la voz chillona de Dudley lo sorprendió.-debe ser una basura.

-No más que el de 'abusaenanos'- gruñó Harry de manera muy parecida a su tío.

-Estoy convencido de que yo podría hacerlo mejor que tu en ese... ese _quibble_.

Harry trató de pararlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. La imagen de Dudley como buscador ya le había llegado al cerebro.

Tubo que esperar a llegar a su habitación para reír hasta que le saltaran las lágrimas.

**Título:** Malas influencias  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Quidditch  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Una pequeñisima Ginny y los gemelos  
**Notas de Autor:** Alguna de los gemelos por fín! Situada cuando Fred y George empiezan a toquetear el coche de su padre Tiene poco que ver con el quidditch excepto una mención :P Parece que tengo debilidad por escribir a los Weasley de pequeñitos.

Últimamente, Ginny pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos y se estaba empezando a malacostumbrar.

-¡Quiero ir con vosotros!- chilló de nuevo.

-Enana, no puede ser- George sonrió tratando de aplacarla. Fred parecía demasiado ocupado en arreglar el escudo de invisibilidad.

-¡¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!! –se aferró a sus pantalones con fuerza.

-Sabes que mamá se enfadaría si vinieras con nosotros.- respondió mientras arreglaba la ventana.

-¿No se enfadaría más si supiera que fuisteis vosotros quiénes destrozasteis sus peonías practicando quidditch? – dijo ella toda seria.

Fred y George se miraron un momento, para luego estudiarla. Definitivamente, Ginny pasaba DEMASIADO tiempo con ellos.

**Título:** Una única perturbación.  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Quidditch  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Argus Filch  
**Notas de Autor:** Salida de vete a saber dónde de mi cabeza. El título es una basura, como todos los mios xD La verdad es que en ese aspecto, Filch me da mucha pena.

No le hacía nada que con unos rarísimos ingredientes se pudieran hacer todo tipo de mejunjes.

Podía soportar que esos niñatos malcriados vagabundearan por el castillo, saltándose las normas impunemente.

Trataba de no importarle que solo con un movimiento de un largo trozo de madera pudieran hacer maravillas.

Solo había una cosa que le perturbaba el corazón por no haber nacido con más magia.

Dos veces al mes, cuando los veía elevarse con sus escobas y cruzar el cielo como si fueran ángeles en el mejor canto a la libertad, Argus Filch se sentía más que nunca, un miserable squib.

---

PD: Ganaron los Ravenclaw otra vez! Son unas máquinas! XD


	5. Reto37 Sirena

Un nuevo capítulo en esta sección de cienpalabras El reto de la semana fue muy muy curioso y especial y realmente nos puso a prueba a todos como escritores. La verdad es que seguir con mi manía de las tres viñetas fue bastante difícil, y hay que reconocer que valer, lo que se dice valer la pena, quizás la primera y como máximo la segunda T.T En fin veremos en los siguientes si me llega mejor inspiración!

**Título:** Primer año  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Sirenas  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Draco y McGonaggall  
**Notas de Autor:** Muy interesante el reto de esta semana, algo nuevo y diferente ;) Siempre he pensado que Draco debe ser muy admirado por los novatos de su casa, como personificación de todo lo Slytherin.

Arrastrando las palabras y con gestos de señorito, no hacía más que ganarse las miradas de todos los de primer año de su casa.

McGonaggall reprimió un escalofrío al verlo rodeado de impresionables niños de once años que lo miraban como si fuera una especie de leyenda viviente. Arrullados por sus palabras, se sorprendían en el momento correcto y tomaban aire intrigados por las historias del chico. Draco lo sabía, y no podía suprimir la sonrisa de malsana satisfacción.

Como una sirena que atrae a los marineros con su canto antes de hacerlos ahogar al mar, pensó ella con amargura.

**Título:** Padre  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Sirena  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Un pequeño Harry, James y Lily  
**Notas de Autor:** Tierna y triste a la vez, con esas ironías de la vida. Clara referencia al patronus ;)

El pequeño tenía sus preciosos ojitos verdes fijos en su padre, que gesticulaba animadamente.

-...y no solo eso, Harry, no te fíes de las leyendas muggles de sirenas, son seres capaces de despedazarte y... -calló cuando un libro le dio en la cabeza.

-Vas a asustar al niño contándole esas cosas! – le regañó Lily sonriendo con ternura.

-Ha de saber del mundo de ahí fuera, Lily. – se quejó, mientras dejaba que ella le rodeara con sus brazos.

-¿Para que? Si Harry tendrá a su padre para que lo proteja de todos esos terribles monstruos de ahí fuera.

James sonrió orgulloso.

**Título:** Sirena de muggles  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 100  
**Reto:** Sirena  
**Personajes o Parejas:** Cedric/Cho  
**Notas de Autor:** Terriblemente fluff, y un poco floja, pero me gustaba la idea U No soy muy fan de la pareja, pero creo que se merece una viñeta (aunque solo sea por Cedric )

Acurrucada en una esquina, la chica parecía mucho más pequeña. Sus ojos rasgados se iluminaron al verle.

-No te han hecho daño, ¿verdad?- preguntó él mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

-No – y sonrió nerviosa- pero la verdad es que no eran para nada como los cuentos de sirenas que he leído. Pensé que almenos... serían hermosas, como dicen que son los muggles.

Cedric fue a hablar y después se quedó pensando un instante. Cuando abrió la boca otra vez, tubo que girar la cara para evitar que se viera el sonrojo.

-Tu eres mas hermosa que cualquier sirena de muggles.

------

PD: Como cada semanita... los Ravenclaw ganaron de mala manera! XD


	6. Reto41 El Bosque Prohibido

Después de dos semanas sin movimiento, aquí tenéis más viñetas, esta vez para un reto que, a mi gusto, se antojaba para algo pervertido o serio. Al final acabé decantándome por lo segundo.

Esta vez tenemos sección especial secundarios HP!

**Título: **Valiente  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Bosque Prohibido  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Neville  
**Notas de Autor: **Situada en primer año, cuando el castigo en el bosque. Tiene cierto toque triste que me ha salido sin querer. La verdad es que no acabo de categorizar esta viñeta.

Nunca se había considerado alguien demasiado valeroso. Sabía que los demás tampoco lo consideraban como tal.

Siempre se preguntaba como el sombrero lo había podido poner en Gryffindor. Mientras las hojas heladas crepitaban bajo sus pies se lo preguntaba más que nunca.

"Si estás en problemas... lanza chispas rojas" las palabras se le repetían una y otra vez, pero él se negaba a ceder. Demostraría al mundo que él tenía madera de león.

-Malfoy, ¿Dónde estás?

El grito que pegó al sentir que algo lo agarraba le salió de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Las chispas rojas vinieron después.

**Título: **Mam  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Bosque Prohibido  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Grawp con referencias a Hermione  
**Notas de Autor: **Creo que quizás esta sea la primera viñeta tratando este personaje tan olvidado. Cuando ví el reto de esta semana, el personaje me vino a la mente enseguida. Me cuesta escribir sobre mentes infatiles, a ver que tal queda.

Mientras oía los sonidos de ese oscuro bosque solía sentirse fuera de lugar.

A veces veía ese minúsculo ser parecido a él que le susurraba palabras cariñosas y sentía un poco mejor. Pero raramente lo veía y entonces se añoraba y se enfadaba, dando manotazos aquí y allá como si buscara algo... o a alguien.

Y un día apareció ella. Tan minúscula como su uña, pero tenía la misma cara de algo que recordaba como 'mamá'. Comprendió que con ella a su lado no volvería a sentirse añorado ni enfadado, que encontraría su lugar.

No entendió cuando ella huyó despavorida.

**Título: **Preceptos de centauro  
**Casa: Gryffindor**  
**Cantidad de palabras: **100  
**Reto: **El Bosque Prohibido  
**Personajes o Parejas: **Firenze  
**Notas de Autor: **Arriba esos secundarios! XD Tercera viñeta seria :S Tendré el dia profundo?

"Nosotros no seguimos el tiempo de los humanos"

Era una frase que le gustaba repetir a su abuelo, gran patriarca del clan.

"Cuando un centauro sale del bosque, lo hace caminando por el cielo"

Solía decir su padre al llegar a la vejez, cuando caminaban juntos.

Cuando salió del bosque magullado a golpes y medio muerto, Firenze sonrió ante las ironías de su vida. Estos eran quizás los más importantes preceptos que le habían enseñado desde pequeño.

Y él, traidor a su raza, había acabado saliendo del bosque bien vivo para enseñar ese tiempo tan precioso que malgastaban los bípedos.

----

PD: Esa semana hubo empate Ravenclaw-Gryffindor! Me sorprendió que los Huffles no pariciparan #.#


End file.
